


【真遥】猫，老虎和被雨淋湿的狗狗/第三题

by DoughnutKitty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutKitty/pseuds/DoughnutKitty
Summary: 三种动物和唯一的爱人。《四重奏》：“告白是小孩子做的，成年人请直接勾引。”
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, 七濑遥/橘真琴, 真遥 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【真遥】猫，老虎和被雨淋湿的狗狗/第三题

**Author's Note:**

> 青花鱼夫夫的日常。  
> 大家节日快乐。  
> ooc有。  
> r18有。

橘真琴觉得七濑遥很像一只猫。毛茸茸的耳朵一晃一晃的，一晃神才意识到是错觉。他自嘲地笑笑，把一直盯着七濑遥的目光收回来，把桌上的文具收拾干净。  
有女孩子来问橘真琴题目，发梢是好闻的柑橘和小洋菊的香味。橘真琴教着教着题目就莫名挨了七濑遥暗暗处的一记眼刀，他抱歉地笑笑，假装忽略掉女孩子眼睛里的失落。  
他追着七濑遥跑出去，前面的人像是听到了脚步声越走越快，最后小跑起来，一头钻进游泳部的更衣室里。外面无论是花朵还是阳光都明媚，水里泛着柔和的光波，像他的眼。

他的小猫正在脱衣服，露出流畅的人鱼线和漂亮的小腹线条，看得人下腹一阵火烧般的热。橘真琴从背后抱他跟他黏黏糊糊地接吻，吻得人嘴角是挂不住的银丝，被折腾得软在他的怀里。  
“小遥哥哥怎么穿成这样？”最后半句橘真琴用了气声来问，“那—么—露—”  
小猫被臊得耳朵尖尖红，趁着没人作势要亲他，实则用了点力咬青梅竹马的唇。  
七濑遥无语凝噎，难道要穿上衣游泳……？  
橘真琴自知理亏，三下五除二把衣服脱了个干净，晃着腿坐在长椅上看七濑遥做热身运动。七濑遥做完运动过来看见橘真琴眼睛亮晶晶冲着他笑，心里软得一塌糊涂。  
七濑遥声音冷着：“把腿伸过来。”橘真琴乖乖伸腿，七濑遥帮他拉了拉筋，又拽着他起来做伸展运动。他比橘真琴矮一点，拉着男孩子做上肢活动的时候有些吃力，赤裸的胸膛贴着他的上身，心脏咚咚咚地跳得欢快。

走到泳池旁，叶月渚和龙崎怜也在，叶月渚看到七濑遥脖子上的红印知趣地闭了嘴，心慌慌地把校服衬衫领子往上提了提，催着龙崎怜快走。  
七濑遥一圈一圈地游，像是不知疲倦，从水里抬出湿漉漉的脑袋，连带着眼睛也是温柔的水色。橘真琴跳下去从身后抱住他，蹭蹭他的鬓发。他们并肩游着，累了的时候就一起浮在水面上休息，像两尾初探世界的鱼。  
有风吹过去，同龄人的欢声笑语从高高的围墙外吹进来。七濑遥一时间有些幻听，他问橘真琴说了什么。  
橘真琴什么也没有说，但他回答我爱你。  
就像是那个夏日的夜晚，他们在月色下交换心意。橘真琴清朗的声音和露水一起滴进夜晚里他的心。  
“我最喜欢游泳和小遥了。”  
仿佛是第一次，七濑遥不急着要去纠正他总是喜欢在名字前面加“小”的习惯了。

中途休息的时候七濑遥的手机嗡嗡地震动起来。七濑遥还在淋浴间里，橘真琴边擦头发边替他拿起手机，看到是松冈凛的名字。他沉了沉眸子，犹豫着放下来。  
铃声结束了。橘真琴把自己的生日敲进屏幕，打开手机看到两个人微笑着的合影。那时候的他们还年轻得能够掐出一脸的水儿，满是胶原蛋白的脸蛋洋溢着明媚的笑。  
橘真琴放下手机就听到这会儿自己的手机响起来，是叶月渚的电话。他们已经结束了，正在回家的路上，声音欢快地问要不要和小遥一起来吃顿饭。橘真琴嗯嗯两声，想着空手去也不太好，干脆去买上一口袋的草莓奶昔，皆大欢喜。  
他给七濑遥留了便条，身上还挂着水珠就把宽大的t恤往身上套，少年的清爽的味道飘散在空气中，他圾拉着人字拖往超市的方向走，鞋子发出踢踢踏踏的声音。

橘真琴回来的时候没看到七濑遥。  
等到按着熟悉的声线一路找去的时候，看到七濑遥涨红了脸被鲨鱼牙的少年压在墙角。他一时间意识有些模糊，没有听清楚他们喧闹的争吵里到底在探讨些什么秘密，一口袋的草莓奶昔啪嗒一声掉在地上，粉红色的恋爱气息的盒子咕噜咕噜滚了一地。  
三个人终于对上目光。七濑遥急急推开松冈凛，松冈凛脱力般地跪坐在地上，他戴着棒球帽，一手的水珠。七濑遥的头发没擦干，有细小的晶莹的液体一滴滴滑落到他分明的锁骨上。  
橘真琴抬起手，沙哑着声音说。  
“凛，好久不见。”  
他不知道自己为什么要这样说，说这样违心的话。  
松冈凛扯出一个勉强算是笑容的笑容，沉着眼睛看了一眼七濑遥，抓起身边的外套转身离开。

橘真琴根本不是虎鲸……骗子。  
七濑遥羞得满脸通红，他在逼仄的淋浴间里被高大的少年锁死在墙角。老虎一般的力气呢，真的是……果然是，傻力气真琴啊。  
噗叽噗叽的水声从交合的地方传出来，他听到耳畔橘真琴委委屈屈的声音，像是蒙了天大的冤情。  
“怎么了……”  
“难道，难道，我不能满足小遥吗……”  
呜……怎么可以做这种事情……七濑遥被折腾得情迷意乱，口中含着橘真琴细长的指，指上附着一层薄茧，他的声音破碎地流出， 又被哗啦啦的淋浴头的水声掩盖。他分不清楚自己皮肤泛起的红色，究竟是过烫的水温，还是身后人嫉妒到发热的体温的结果。  
被抚摸而浑身激起过电般的快感，连毛孔都在微微战栗着的感觉，有什么东西在自己的体内噼里啪啦地燃烧寻找着一个发泄口，刚想要喊出口的瞬间口中又被多加入了几根手指，搅动着口腔不停地分泌黏糊糊的津液。那个地方被不轻不重地抚过，难受得他脚尖都蜷缩，背部微微拱起的弧度，恰到好处地撞进橘真琴宽大的胸膛。  
他的眼前一道白光闪过，反应过来的时候才知道自己已经在人的手里泄了满手的白。洗完澡换上的宽松沙滩裤胡乱地挂在脚踝，系带被粗鲁地扯出半截，泡在地板浅浅的水里。  
“小遥哥哥真是坏孩子啊……明明我还没有舒服呢。”  
“今天去见凛，我真的有点不开心了呢。”  
“那么，好好地满足我吧。”  
呜……一想到这件事情七濑遥就害怕。他没忘记几个月前的夜晚是怎么被橘真琴搞散了腰骨架子，第二天都爬不起来床，因此创下了游泳部第一次的缺席记录。  
最后橘真琴还是满怀歉意地和叶月渚道了歉并带上了两口袋的草莓奶昔作为赔礼。  
回到家以后大老虎被呼哧呼哧炸毛的小猫咪赶去睡了一周的沙发。

橘真琴和七濑遥喜欢下雨天的时候啵唧啵唧地亲吻。  
很舒服的感觉，夏天刚刚吃过棒冰的唇是凉凉的，薄荷般的清爽，吻着吻着两个人就忍不住抱在一团，沙发上的遥控器被不知一脚踢到什么地方去了。  
下雨天除了雨声就是电闪雷鸣，橘真琴自然地窝进七濑遥的胸口，等着人给他顺毛毛。七濑遥百无聊赖地摸他的发旋，用手指在里面打圈圈，又顺着摸他的头发他的鬓角，捏捏他的耳垂。  
橘真琴大部分的时候都很乖，是标准的犬系男友，傻乎乎地笑，眼角止不住地下垂，眼睛里只有自己唯一的爱人。狗狗的舌头也软软的，舔起来舒服极了，七濑遥经常就耍赖要亲，舌吻，总是用自己的舌去撩动橘真琴的软肉。

那天也在下雨，两人为了点小事争论，大概就是猫和狗谁比较可爱的问题。七濑遥一口咬定是狗狗，橘真琴却觉得是猫猫，两人背过身去谁也不理谁，过一会就听到七濑遥摔门的声音，家里的一把雨伞丢在墙角。  
橘真琴出去追他，看到七濑遥坐在墙角，雨水劈头盖脸地浇下来，他浑身都湿透了，衣服贴着身体勾出曼妙的曲线。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，头发湿漉漉的，橘真琴忙不迭地上去抱他，生怕他的心也被大雨浇得凉透。  
七濑遥抱紧了人，闪电之后是接踵而至的雷声，橘真琴的身体明显地抖了一下。他知道他的狗狗好怕好怕打雷，可是他的狗狗，还是跑出来了，被雨浇得湿透透的，毛都不开心地耷拉下来了。  
七濑遥小小地用力推了推他，咬了咬唇：“……我还在生气呢。”  
橘真琴将他抱得更紧。  
七濑遥把脸搭在他的肩膀上，想了想又咬了咬唇，别别扭扭地“喵”了一声。


End file.
